freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Rockstar Bonnie
Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (disambiguation). Main = is another redesigned version of the original Bonnie for the newer pizzeria, making his first debut in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Physical Appearance Rockstar Bonnie resembles a combination between both Toy Bonnie and Withered Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, with bluish colors and lighter shades on the muzzle, toes, belly, and ear insides. His tilted/bent right ear is eerily similar to Withered Bonnie's. He has magenta colors for the cheeks, eyelids, and knees. He has green eyes, a much brighter red bowtie, and two golden star-shaped buttons on his chest. Like other "rockstar" animatronics, his head and jaw appears to be separated, with buck teeth under the muzzle and more teeth from his bottom jaw. He plays a red/orange electric guitar with two straps. Personality Rockstar Bonnie's personality, in short, is that of an over-the-top singer, whose voice is uncannily similar to, as Scott Cawthon describes, Frank Sinatra (albeit with morbid, murderous tendencies). He also tends to sing in rhyme with a ghostly electronic voice, in reference to the lyrical structure of songs in general. Appearances Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator As one of the products to buy, Rockstar Bonnie is labelled in the "Smile and Servos, Inc." category from the Catalog menu. Classified as a "Heavy Animatronic" and in "Very Good" item condition, Rockstar Bonnie is worth $2,000. His stats are as follows: * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 7 * Bonus Revenue: 0 * Liability Risk: 1 To unlock the "Rockstars Assemble" achievement, the player needs to buy Rockstar Bonnie along with Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Chica, Rockstar Foxy, and Lefty for the stage. Ultimate Custom Night Rockstar Bonnie reappears in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. When active, Rockstar Bonnie will periodically appear in the center within the Office, but only if you linger for too long on the cameras. If this happens, the player must pull up the Monitor and search for his guitar, which is found randomly in any camera location. The guitar is located in the bottom left or right side of the screen, and double-clicking on the guitar makes Rockstar Bonnie vanish. The player has approximately 20 seconds to locate Rockstar Bonnie's guitar and will appear on CAM 01, CAM 02, CAM 06 or CAM 08. If the player fails to find the guitar in time, the lights will flicker and Rockstar Bonnie will immediately jumpscare the player, causing a game over. Alternatively, Rockstar Bonnie can be removed from the night by using the Death Coin on him. The challenges in which Rockstar Bonnie is present are as follows: *Chaos 1 *Chaos 3 |-|Gallery = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator FNaF6Title.png|Rockstar Bonnie with the whole "rockstar" band in the main menu screen. FFPS_Rockstar_Bonnie_Idle.gif|Rockstar Bonnie on-stage. Rockstars_Assemble.png|Rockstar Bonnie seen in the "Rockstars Assemble" badge. Rockstar_Bonnie_Icon.png|Rockstar Bonnie's icon from the selection menu. Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay RockstarBonnie_Office.png|Rockstar Bonnie in the Office. RockstairBonnies_guitar.png|Rockstar Bonnie's guitar found in all random locations seen with cameras. Miscellaneous Rockstar_BonnieCN.png|Rockstar Bonnie's mugshot icon. FFPS_Custom_Night.jpg|Rockstar Bonnnie as he's introduced in Ultimate Custom Night's menu teaser. |-|Audio = Ultimate Custom Night Dialogues Audios The scream Rockstar Bonnie emits when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! |-|Trivia = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * From the original port, Rockstar Bonnie's guitar has a V-shaped triangle shape. However, his guitar changed to a different shape in the mobile port due to copyright reason. Ultimate Custom Night * From the Character Guide announcement on the game's Steam page, Scott describes the mechanics for Rockstar Bonnie with his own words: * The voice actor George Osborne mentions that Rockstar Bonnie sings as he speaks while his voice is described as sounding like Frank Sinatra."This is for a character in the upcoming expansion to Five Nights at Freddy's 6. The script is very short, but the character is important nonetheless, and you'd better dust off the old karaoke machine and practice up for this one. This character is a robotic singer, and everything he says is in song. I envision him sounding like Frank Sinatra, so those able to do a good impression of that guy will have a good shot at this. I also want his song voice to be pretty over-the-top, as a performer for children probably would be. You're welcome to layer on some sort of robotic filter, nothing too overpowering though. Putting a good filter on can go a long way!" - Voices.com References Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Main Series Characters Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Rockstars